Identification and tracking devices are widely used in many different applications. For example, devices that are associated with particular individuals may be used to authenticate that individual to allow access to buildings, electronic services, etc. The available devices for building and airport access control and e-services authentication, among others, are varied. These devices may be wearable and include microchips or other electronics that allow for the identification of the user associated with the device.
However, the known devices for identification and/or tracking are complex and require either wearing a special electronic device (e.g., a passive or active device, such as a specialized badge, wristband, rings, etc.) or involves very complicated biometric scanning procedures (e.g., retina or fingerprint scanning and analysis). Thus, specialized hardware or components need to be added for the operation of conventional devices for identification and/or tracking. This specialized hardware or components can add to the overcall size of the device and/or cost of the device.